What Is Good Conduct?
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: No summary! LEAVE ME ALONE! My poor attempt at humor for a change. No Pheely whatsoever. Sorry. Bye.


** What _Is _Good Conduct?**

** A Behavioral Essay Written By Keely Teslow (with help of Phil Diffy) **

** October 28th, 2005**

Good conduct could mean many things. It could mean not lighting yourself on fire to make a point at a Grateful Dead concert. It could mean opening a door for an old lady that really can't see much at all, including the entrance. Or it could mean not creating a scene in the middle of Geography, like Phil and I did. By the way, I really don't believe this is fair. You start dancing in the middle of a lecture-session of Russia, and everyone thinks it's pandemonium. All we were doing was showing our appreciation for their culture, and their special dances. And it's not like we were the only ones dancing. However, this is why were are forced to write a 700 word paper on good conduct. Not only that, but we have to stay at school all of Saturday morning for detention, starting tomorrow and ending 6 weeks from then.

Not to ruin anything for the teachers, but we're not that upset over detention. Not that we're siked, or anything. But, you know, we're not all that heartbroken. You see, me and Phil are gonna be watching _The Breakfast Club _tonight for the eighth time, and we've always hoped that we'd acquire a group of friends like them. The Breakfast Club, we mean, not the movie itself. Not that we need more friends than each other. We're perfectly fine on our own–it's just that it'd be fun to have a bunch of different people band together. Sounds like a dream come true? Too bad–you can't join. Only for detention-goers. :D

Is it good conduct to use emoticons in formal-ish essays? Me and Phil discussed this throughly and, although we both agreed that it may not have anything to do with conduct but is still not good grammar, I've secretly snuck it in. What Phil doesn't know won't hurt him until he figures out.

Speaking of emoticons, Phil and I were actually IMing Lady X last week (at least that's what Tia said–for all we knew, we could have been chatting with an old bald pedophile), and she uses a lot of emoticons, as well as 'LOL' a lot. I don't know if you understand what LOL means, or who Lady X is, Ms. Turnbladt, but you must know that if someone cyber-laughs a lot, they couldn't be that cool. So we stopped typing to her and filled out some Tickle tests online. It turns out that my 'Friend' personality is Phoebe. Interesting, since I always thought I would be more of a Rachael. Phil was Ross. I saw that coming.

On the topic of Friends, I had realized something last night whilst watching it. One of the Sprouse twins plays Ben, Ross's first child out of wedlock. Not Rachael's child, mind you, for that was Emma, but Susan's, who actually turned out to be a lesbian. If you think about it, Friends is a lot like a soap, except without the drama (not as much drama) and there's only six main characters, not sixty. Actually, Joey is a soap star. Isn't that funny? Anyway, back to the Sprouse twins. I think it was Cole who played Ben–at least that's what the credits say, and they usually don't lie. And I like Dylan and Cole–they may be young, but they were in Big Daddy, and they rocked.

Big Daddy was the great movie, starring Adam Sandler, that showed a man with 'issues' try to take care of a boy that he 'adopted'. Like my quotes? Good. Well, Dylan and Cole both took turns playing 'Frankenstein', as the little boy was affectionately nicknamed. Just like Mary Kate and Ashley on Full House! I don't really like them much, but apparently Mary Kate alone is worth several million dollars. As a pair they're totally loaded. But one of these days, Ashley will be arrested for grand theft auto, and Mary Kate will submerge into the 'wonderful' world of drugs and almost die.

I mean, no one knows for sure that will happen. I'm just guessing. After all, that's the future. And no one knows what's gonna happen in the future, because no one has come from the future.

No one.

Any way, the Sprouse twins are very well known, despite the fact that I just heard about them a few months ago. They were on Hollywood Squares. You know, as a young celebrities' week thing. They probably did good. I think Mary Kate and Ashley has gone on Hollywood Squares, too, but I'm not sure of that.

Hey, I'm not obsessed with the Sprouse twins, it's just that they're much more interesting than the Olsen twins.

Oh, I think I've gone over my minimum word limits.

Um...

That is what good conduct is. Thank you and good night.

See you in detention!


End file.
